


Treatment

by ClassyGirlsWearPearls



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Genderswap, war injuries acting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyGirlsWearPearls/pseuds/ClassyGirlsWearPearls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's birthday is off to a rough start and she's been awake for all of ten seconds. Sherlock does what she can to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Figured I should try my hand at genderswapping and do something for Femslash February. As usual, I own nothing, and I apologize profusely to the owners and creators of these characters.

Jane woke up on her birthday in horrible pain. Her shoulder felt as if it was swelling up and the phantom pain in her leg didn’t seem so unreal at the moment. It didn’t help that she had six feet of consulting detective wrapped tightly around her.

 

She let out a pitiful, involuntary whimper. Her body tensed. The slight movement was enough to disturb her partner, who began pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses against the back of her neck; the type of kisses that normally signaled that Sherlock was horny and were a precursor to morning sex.

 

“Morning, love,” Sherlock murmured. “Happy birthday.”

 

Jane whimpered again. Sherlock shot up and studied her. “Oh God, Jane, how could I have been so _stupid_? The barometric pressure is changing drastically, and to make matters worse, it’s raining and cold. Your shoulder is sore.”

 

“My leg, too,” she sighed. “Bugger that psychosomatic bullshit.”

 

Sherlock tutted. “Don’t you move. I’ll be back.”

 

Jane considered calling out for some painkillers,  but she knew that once Sherlock had her mind set on something, there was nothing she could do. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, taking careful and calming breaths. She was so focused on her breathing that she didn’t hard the water running. She didn’t even hear Sherlock come back in to their room.

 

Sherlock knew that on days where her shoulder was bothering her, Jane was more prone to flashbacks and other nasty side effects from Afghanistan . Jane slowly noticed Sherlock slowly creeping into her line of sight so as not to startle her.

 

“I see you,” she moaned. Sherlock quickly sat on the side of the bed in the area between Jane’s chest and legs. She gently stroked her cheek and brushed her hair out of her face.

 

“I’ve run you a bath. I know you’re going to object to this, but I’m going to pick you up now and carry you to the tub so you can sit in it before it goes cold.

 

Jane weakly nodded. “Too sore to object. My pride will be ruined forever, though. Just be careful.”

 

Sherlock gingerly scooped her up and kissed the top of her head. “My dear Watson,” Jane noted the name with a small smile. That was what Sherlock always called her after she had been particularly wonderful on a case. “You live with and share a bed with me. Your pride is long gone.” Jane made a noise between a grunt and a chuckle.

 

Sherlock set her down on the closed toilet lid and gingerly pulled of her underwear and sports bra that she always slept in. Jane cried out as she maneuvered her arm out of the bra, and Sherlock kissed the area around the scar. She was about to scoop Jane up again, but she asked, “Will you get in with me?”

 

Sherlock decided not to respond verbally, bur stripped off the oversized shirt she wore to bed. She then moved Jane from the toilet to the lip of the tub with her feet in the water so she could become acclimated with the temperature while Sherlock settled herself in. She then carefully lifted Jane in so she laid on Sherlock and was between her legs.

 

“This is already helping. Thank you,” Jane sighed.

 

Sherlock kissed her shoulder. “No funny business,” Jane warned.

 

Sherlock hummed and kept kissing her. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to work the knots out.”

 

“That will be a bit longer.”

 

IT was a lot longer in reality. Jane was still stiff once the water was uncomfortably lukewarm, so Sherlock drained the tub and refilled it without jostling her lover.

 

“I would be lost without you,” Jane moaned once Sherlock’s nimble fingers began gently kneading at the scar tissue and the area around it.

 

“As would I,” Sherlock breathed.

 

Jane’s head lolled back. She stayed limp until Sherlock was done and helped her out of the bath. She brought over a soft towel and gently dried her off.

 

“I’ll rub your leg if that needs it too,” she offered.

 

Jane grabbed her arm and used her as a crutch to get back to their bedroom. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

 

Sherlock eased her back onto the bed. “Just tell me if it becomes painful.”

 

As Jane lay there with her eyes closed, she remembered that she was very naked. She couldn’t recall Sherlock putting her clothes back on, and suddenly she felt a tightening in her groin. She enjoyed the feeling of Sherlock’s hands on her thigh, then when it got nearly unbearable, she said, “I think a little higher up needs some work.”

 

Sherlock shifted her hands up an inch and resumed her massage. “No. Not quite.” Another inch. “You’re still too low.” Sherlock still wasn’t getting the message. “Love, you’re still too low.”

 

“Really, Jane, any higher up and I’ll be-”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Sherlock blinked. “You said ‘no funny business.’”

 

“In the tub, you git. Now is fine.”

 

Sherlock still looked hesitant, so Jane sighed and began to touch herself. She moaned at the contact. It took Sherlock less than two seconds to bat Jane’s hand away and stick her two longest fingers inside of Jane. She flicked her fingers and ground her palm against her clit.

 

Jane arched up and swore. “Sherlock, you need to go faster of I’ll combust.”

 

Sherlock laughed, but resumed her motions with increased vigor. Jane seemed to be stuck with her back arched, but she was far from in being in pain. She cried out and screamed, then sank back, panting. Sherlock’s fingers were still inside of her.

 

Before Jane could offer to return the favor, Sherlock was running her fingers inside of Jane and then on the inside of her thighs. Jane thought at first that she was trying to wipe off any mess Jane made on her, but soon she realized that Sherlock was actually trying to get as much of what she had emitted as possible. Sherlock then stuck those fingers that were wet with Jane inside of herself and began lifting herself up and down onto them. Jane’s moth went dry.

 

“Jane Jane _Jane,_ ” Sherlock was panting. Jane stretched out a hand, and Sherlock used it to brace and balance herself as she thrust her fingers inside of her. Soon, Sherlock was crying out and was collapsing to the side so she didn’t crush Jane.

 

They laid there for a few minutes catching their breaths. Sherlock then lifted herself up and planted a kiss on Jane’s lips. “Good start to your birthday?”

 

Jane giggled. “It has certainly improved since I woke. Thank you.”

 

Sherlock kept kissing her. “I would assume that you aren’t feeling quite strong enough to get out of bed today. It would be horrible if you injured yourself.”

 

Sighing overdramatically , Jane traced a finger around Sherlock’s right nipple and said, “I suppose it wouldn’t be wise to leave in case I need another treatment of sorts from you.”

 

“No, indeed,” Sherlock agreed. She continued kissing Jane until they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other for another second. Looking back, Jane would say that despite the rocky start, this was one of her top three birthdays.


End file.
